Cursed by Blood
by GeekFreak8
Summary: All her life, Marnie Stitches has had to live with the horrid curse cased upon all of her family, but when a dark figure from her grandfather's past comes to her clamming to know how to save her beloved sister from the same fate, what will she do?
1. Prologue:The trial

**(A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time out of you day to read my fanfiction! I really do appreciate it! Please tell me how I did, I want you hear all of your honest opinions! **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series, all credit for the original idea goes to J. K. Rowling.**

**PLEASE READ: There is error on this page, where it says. "**"," the minister started,**" it is suppose to say, "**"Mr. Brocklehurst," the minister started,**" but for some reason I cannot fix it, sorry about that.)**

"Order! Order!" The head minister of magic called, a few small sparks flew from his wand to try and get the attention of all the other council. Soon, the chattering and whispers died down till there was nothing but silence. He cleared his throat and then began. "Terry Augustus Stitches." The head minister addressed the pale thin man in the black bared cage in front of him. "You have been charged with the felony of murder, following the dark lord, and baring the dark mark along with the title of Death Eater, how do you plead?"

The man named Terry just kept his face down and hidden. He was being prodded by the many spikes on the inside of the cage, but didn't seem to care. "Not guilty minister." Terry mumbled, in a raspy voice.

In the stands, as witnesses to this trial, where some well known witches and wizards, such as, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and others. Along with Terry's horrified son, Troy Stitches and Troy's trembling wife, Suzy Stitches, who was round and swollen with their first child. Only three days before, Troy had been the one in the cage, about to receive his one way ticket to Azkaban, unless he could convince minister that he was in fact under the Imperius Curse, which he did successfully. But, know it was his father's turn, to show the minister how innocent he really was.

One by one, the witnesses in the stands told about their experiences with Terry Stitches, altimetry determining if the tall raven haired man went to Azkaban or not. Everything seemed to be going smoothly at first, no one had anything to report as evidence that Terry was not under the Imperius Curse and was completely innocent. Then, a medium build chestnut haired wizard was called to the stands, his faded green pointed hat was almost pulled over his eyes, as he scuffled up, keeping his head down.

The head minister looked down at her paper, then back at the witness. "Mr. Brocklehurst," the minister started, "you have claimed have some knowledge of Terry Stitches, will you tell us what you know?"

Mr. Brocklehurst finally raised his head; his eyes were bursting with pure rage. Troy's eyes widened and he tighten his grip on his wife' hand, this wasn't going to end pretty. "Yes, minister." Snarled Mr. Brocklehurst, "Why wouldn't I know all about the man who single handedly KILLED MY WIFE!" He slammed his hands hard down on the desk in front of him, and stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. A shrill surprise echoed through the crowd.

"Mr. Brocklehurst may you please remain seated!" One of the minister's council called, only to be ignored.

"WE HAVE A DAUGHTER! DO YOU NOW THAT? HER NAME IS AMANDA! AND NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE WILL NEVER GET TO KNOW HER MOTHER!" He screamed, you could just see the suffering he had went through all over his face, ready to battle because of it, maybe even ready to kill.

Terry shuffled as far back in his cage as it would allow. "Please stop! I swear I was under a curse!" he yelped, raising his hands in defense. But his pleads for mercy where useless, Mr. Brocklehurst's pure rage was overwhelmed any sympathy or forgiveness. He wiped out his wand.

"Mr. Brocklehurst put that away this instant!" Demanded the head minister, standing up and pointing at the man, people scrambling out of their seats to try and get the witness under control, including Troy. But, no one could stop him now.

"I CURSE YOU TERRY STITCHES! I CURSE YOU AND _ALL_ WHO BARE YOUR BLOOD OR FAMILY THROUGH MARRAGE! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THROUGH ENDLESS DISASTER AND THE MOST ROTTEN LUCK! UNTILL YOU ALL DIE A GORY DEMISE!" He slashed his wand through the air, and green lightning busted from the tip. It hit Terry in the heart dead on.

Finally, the wizards and witches watching managed to struggle the wand away from Mr. Brocklehurst, but it was already too late. Terry was ablaze all over his body, slowly dying a most painful death.


	2. Chapter 1:Scars

"Marnie!" squealed my little sister, as she clung to my arm like a parasite. "I don't like being here! It's _way_ too crowded!" she looked around at all the bodies around us, just trying to pass through and get where they needed to just like us.

"I know Liz." I sighed, both of us where not use to nor very fond of so many people around us all at one time. It would put us both on edge, and for a good reason to. We muscled our way down the busy street of Diagon Ally, dodging all the possible danger zones we could, until we finally got to the first store we needed to stop in, the book store. I checked the entrance for anything that might harm us like, different kinds of ornaments, clocks; decorations that might fall on our heads, all the normal things people like me and my sister had to watch out for. When the coast looked clear I slowly hobbled inside –not able to go that fast because of my sister hanging on to me like a monkey- and right away looked up for danger. I saw the chandelier, not too big but could still do some pain, so I made sure neither my sister nor I was standing underneath it. Then I spotted the big book case just by are side, before moving away from that as well. People turned and stared at us, gawking in wonder why I was so paranoid about where me and my sister where standing, of course, they didn't understand. They would never really, even if I spent my whole life trying to explain. It was just one of those things you would have to live with it like me and my sister to _truly _understand it all.

I opened my bag and took another peek at my school supplies list, making sure I got everything. On the top of it was labeled 'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY' in big bold letters. I sighed, still not thrilled about going this new school, after a life time of being home schooled and such, basically because, until now, no school would allow me through their doors. And the only reason they were letting me in now was because of "special" circumstances. Yeah, whatever floats their boat I guess.

I collected all my books for this horrid semester, keeping a close eye on Elisabeth, and walked up to the counter at the very back of the large room, placing my books onto the counter. The store clerk raised both big gray bushy brows at my purchase, and then up at me. "My gosh miss!" He looked at me in disbelief. "This is no weather to be dressin' like that!" He pointed one long bony finger at my long striped scarf wrapped around my mouth and nose, as well as my big hood pulled over my head, that I was both wearing to hide my face underneath.

I shook my head. "I have a cold." I lied smoothly, "Everything is chilly to me."

The small old man just shook his head, "Well, all right then. Here you go." He handed me my things and watched me go off.

I was just about to leave the store, as I started to think. _Hum, no accidents yet, maybe today won't be so b-._ But of course, I had spoken WAY too soon. I was already not very balanced by my sister still hanging onto me for dear life, but one of the decrepit women behind me stepped on a loose floor board, along with knocking me over from behind. Out of pure habit, I pushed my sister out of the way from the pain that I knew was about to become of me. I fell face first to the ground, at the same the same time the loose floor board flew up and got me right in my already-crooked-from-all-the-other-many-many-times-I-have-broken-it nose, making it bleed right away. I heard the woman behind me gasp, along with almost everyone else in the store. She quickly stepped off the floor board at let it fall back into place, me falling with it to the ground. But, as it slammed back to where it was as a part of the floor, the book case to my right was disturbed and started to tip over, all three glass vases fell from the top and shattered on my head, and back. I tried to get up and out of the way before I got flattened, but was then pelted with the falling books, before it was too late and the whole thing smashed right onto me.

The bystanders finally started to gather and help. One rather large young man, along with an older, but just a burly man lifted the big heavy wooden book case off me. As soon as it was gone, one small thin woman ran to my aid and picked me back to my feet, brushing the glass shards and dust off of my black cloths. All around me people where chattering and whispering in concern. "Are you all ri-?"

"Can you hear me-?"

"How many fingers am I holding u-"

"Answer us girl!"

"Her head is probably injured-"

They all spoke at once. I just let my head and shoulders hang, trying to become oriented again so the chattering –that was making my already pounding head ache worse- would stop. Finally, I raised my head, and another gasp echoed through the whole crowd. Then it went silent. And for a while, it stayed that way, until one teenage boy about only a few years older than me spook up. "Bloody hell! W-what happened to your face!" He exclaimed, pointing right at me. My eyes went wide, and I felt for my hood, it had fallen down, and then I reached for my scarf, gone to. My horrific, hideously scared up face was exposed. They all started to swarm at me once again, but this time it was not in concern, but in curiosity, like I was a living tourist attraction.

"It looks like a werewolf attack! How did you survive?"

"It would take more than a werewolf to do that kind of damage; it must have been a pack of them!"

"Wait! Look at the scar on her forehead! That's from no animal! Were you cut there with a knife?"

All these questions flew at me at once, making me feel even more like an absolute freak show. I needed to get out of here; it was just too much to take. I quickly ducked my head and grabbed my tattered black and gray scarf, wrapping it sloppily around my nose and pulling up my hood. The people still clamored at me for answers, some even tried to grab my shoulders and turn me to face them again. I just shook them all off and grabbed my little sisters arm, hoisting her up and dragging her out with me. When we were finally out and away, I looked down at her to make sure she was all right. That's when I noticed her bottom was full of dirt. "What happened?"

"You pushed me into the big flower pot." She let out a long huff.

I sighed to, kneeling down to brush off the back of her baby blue shirt and then wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry Liz." I was upset that that's where she had landed, but at least it was better then what I got. That's how this treacherous curse worked, after all. When we are young, it is not as bad, but as we grow, it gets worse and worse and worse until we die the most gruesome and horrific death you can imagine. That's why I have to cover my face and she doesn't, she still has all the fingers, looks, hair, and even a straight smile.

My sister shook her head and hugged me back. "It's all right Marnie. Not like you meant it or anything." She backed away from me a bit so she could see my face. "But, can we _please_ go home now?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm sorry Liz, but no. I still have to get the rest of my school supplies, even if it means we have to go through this."

Another long groan escaped her pale pink lips. "Why couldn't you have just left me at home?"

"You know why I couldn't do that."

Elisabeth let out an even longer and louder groan, pressing her face into my shoulder.

I patted her back. "Here, tell you what, we get though this horrible day, and I'll take you out for the ice cream. Sound good?"

Elisabeth pulled back from my shoulder lightning fast and looked straight into me face, her deep green eyes much, much brighter. "Do you mean it sister! Really!"

I couldn't help but chuckle just a tiny bit at her reaction, "Yes Liz, really, really."

My little sister then grabbed my arms and attempted to pull me back onto my feet. "Then come on!" she exclaimed. "Let's get this over with already!"


	3. Chapter 2 Old house

The rest of the day didn't go as bad as it did in the book shop. The only things that happened was a stack of brooms falling on me, getting attacked by all the owls after they were mysteriously let out of their cages in the pet store, and a few other minor misfortunes that was normal and hardly considered unbearable by our definition. After our shopping was over we both high-tailed it out of there as fast as we could, mounting my old gray raggedy broom and securely seating my sister in front of me before taking off back to our house.

The ride was rough and bumpy, but it was always like that for us. As I wisped through big black storm clouds, coming very close to falling off my broom a few times, we finally arrived back at the old dusty, degrading, crooked house in the middle of a field with nothing in it but the house and some dead trees and grass. The sky was never clear here, it was always filled with clouds. Your probably wondering why we would live in such a terrible place, but we have to. The curse doesn't just affect us, but sometimes the people around us to. So naturally, our entire family was driven away from the entire world of magic. There was only one small magic family that where just too kind hearted and easy going to abandon us.

I shakily landed on the garden full of wilted roses and ivy, and dismounted my broom. Elisabeth got off too and skipped to the old faded front door of our lopsided house. She pulled on the knob and the door fell right off, to rotted away to hold on any longer. " . . . I'm sorry. . ." She stared down at broken door.

I sighed and walked up to her to give her a hug. "It's not your fault Liz, it's ok."

Elisabeth let out a small moan, and then let go of me and shuffled inside. "We're home mom!" She called. I walked in after her, stepping over the door. Like normal, the house was very cold on the inside. We hardly had any furniture, because anything either of us touches breaks. So the most that was in the house was a few rotting gray cupboards, an old muggle fridge, a sink and a few broken beds in our rooms and a couch in the living room. It wasn't pretty, but it was all we had for a home.

Then I remembered the next thing I needed to do, take care of mom's skin. So I slowly made my way up stairs, the soreness that comes with a book case falling on your head finally starting to affect me. Finally, I got to the door frame of my mother's room (The door had fallen off ages ago) and knocked. "Mum? It's me, Marnie." There was only a soft groan in response, I looked inside. On my mother's bed, lay a human that you could hardly distinguish whether it was male or female. Its skin was burned so badly it was charred pure black, and almost all its distinguishable features had been melted off, along with most of its nose, its ears, hair, eye lashes, and bottom lip. For a moment I was horrified, but then I calmed my senses, because this is what my mother was now. About four months ago, she had used floo powder, only to end up in a fire place that was lit. . . She had caught fire instantly. This was the special circumstances of which Hogwarts was going to let me in their doors, because now, I had no one to teach me or my sister proper magic anymore.

My parents had always been the best when it came to this curse, so loving and open about it. Like how they threw me a party when the first chandelier was dropped on my head, or how they would reward both me and my sister for having positive attitudes about whenever we got hurt or cast out. And even though they both got banged up and scared like I did now, they both still looked beautiful to me, but I think it was just because they were my parents. They tried their absolute hardest to lighten the load off of both me and my sister's shoulders, but after my father died it was just too hard for me. He had been mauled by a rabid werewolf right in front of all of us, and I am still finding bits and pieces of him every time I go to clean out the yard.

I shook out my head, frustrated with myself for getting distracted and reached into the head born above my mother's bed, pulling out the healing ointment that was suppose to numb my mother's pain and help her skin recover from the trauma. After she was finished she sat down on her mother's bed side. "Tomorrow I go to Hogwarts mum."

I got a soft grunt as a response, the best response my mother could give right now.

"You were in Gryffindor when you went there weren't you mum? Was it nice?"

She nodded slightly.

I nodded back to her, and then stood up. "Well, I will let you get some rest mum. Xenophilius will be here soon and I can show him where we keep all the ointment." I told her, before exiting her room. Speak of the devil; there was a knock at the door frame.

"I think you need a new door already." Came Xenophilius's voice from down stairs.

"Xenophilius!" I heard Elisabeth exclaim, then heard the clumsy clip-clop of her black shoes as she most likely ran up to hug him. I trotted down stairs, to greet him.

The Lovegoods where the only family that had not almost shunned my family out of the world, they were just too close towards us before the curse they couldn't turn their backs on us now. And so, my whole life I had grew up with his daughter Luna as the closest thing I had to a "Friend", though her always positive and cheery attitude did get on my nerves sometimes, not going to lie.

I got down stairs and my eyes finally grasped the ragged pale haired man standing just in front of our door way. He looked up at me and gave me a warm smile, before lifting his arms in request for a hug. I lifted one of the corners of my lips and made my way towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist when I got close enough. "Hello Xenophilius."

Xenophilius let a soft chuckle. "How's are good old Marnie doing, huh?"

I raised both my thumbs, "Just peachy," I said in a very flat voice.

"Oh my dear, must you always be so unenthusiastic?" He relisted me from his embrace so he could view my face, brushing my dyed blue bangs out of the way.

"Yes." I answered, in the same tone as before.

He let out a great laugh, before rolling his eyes at me. "Oh you Marnie! How you make my sides heave with laughter for just simply being your grumpy self!" he put his big bear-hand on my head and rustling up my hair, amazingly making it look even more messy and spiky then before. "Ooh! And that reminds me, have you remembering to wear that charm I gave you to keep away all the Nargles?"

"Err. . . Sure." I nodded, not wanting to start a debate with him again that such a thing existed.

He nodded slowly. "What about the Aquavirius Maggots? Or Umgubular Slashkilters?"

"Sure, sure,"

He nodded happily. "Wonderful child! See, what did I tell you?" He chimed.

"Yeah . . ." I nodded slowly. Yeah, Xenophilius and Luna where a little odd, but neither I nor the rest of my family minded one bit. We all just accepted it, because they were all we had. Most people won't trust him with their tea bag, but I trusted him with my life, and even my mother and sister as the case was now that I would be going away to Hogwarts. I knew he would take good care of both of them as best he could. And so I waved for him to follow me upstairs. "Here, I'll show you where everything is."


	4. Chapter 3: Bloody trains

**(A/N: Hey all! Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing my story! But as you know, I've only been updating it every Wednesday. Would you like me to update it sooner? Tell me what you think in your review! Thanks again!**

**Love, Ghostie 3 )**

A small stream of sun light pierced my eye, it was morning already. I had gotten no sleep last night, like almost every night of my life; it took me a while till I finally got around to actually leaving my bed. I stretched my sore limbs and took a few steps to the bathroom, before tripping over my own feet and doing a face-plant into the floor boards. "Mmmmm," I groaned before picking myself off the floor and wobbling to rest of the way to the bathroom. When I finally got there, I turned on the tap praying it didn't spew out black water today, and amazingly, it didn't. I took a head full of the clear water and slashed my face with it, before looking up into the mirror. Some days it was harder to look at my face then others, and today was one of those days.

The thing that bothered the most about my appearance was I might have actually been beautiful if it wasn't for all the horrifying damage. I had a doll face, with big round green eyes and full pale lips, but the scars ravaged and ruined any good looks I might have had. I had a few tricks that I attempted to distract people from them though, I always wore black eye makeup to try and get the focus onto my eyes, and dyed my very short hair the craziest colors and color combinations I could think up.

I made sure all my stuff was packed in my suitcases, and was ready to head out the door to London and catch my train to Hogwarts. I quietly tip-toed over to my little sister's room, and peeked inside, her small skinny arms was all that was poking out of her dusty-pink blanket, slowly rising and falling with her breath. I crept up as silently as possible, till I was at the side of her bed, before sitting down and curling one arm around her.

Slowly, the small lump in the blankets that was Elisabeth unbundled herself just enough to free her head. "Mmmm. . . . A- . . . Are you. . . Leaving now?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah," I answered her in a soft voice, reaching up and running my hand through her black hair.

She let out a long quiet mown and shuffled around, before wrapping one arm around my waist, "Noooooo."

One corner of my mouth twisted into a half smile. "I'm sorry sweetie, I have to."

She forced her big eyes open a tiny crack. "D- . . . Do you promise to come visit me anytime you can?" she asked before rubbing her eyes.

I couldn't hold back a full blown smile any longer, to me; my sister was just too unbelievably cute. "I promise,"

She nodded before burrowing her face into my rib cage. "I miss you already. . ."

Slowly, I gave her one big kiss on her round cheek and unwrapped her arms from my waist. "Good bye Liz,"

"Good bye Marnie," She gave a big yawned before her eye lids slowly drooped closed again.

I tip-toed out of her room, and gathered my things before pulling my hood over my head and heading out the door.

I pinched my nose; the dingy smell of the train was starting to make me feel sick. Finally, I finished getting my luggage onto the Hogwarts Express and stepped into the doors of the train myself. Left and right, people where gawking at me like they were all infants and I was a strange new thing-a-ma-bobber being waved in front of their drooling faces. Jeez, even with my face covered I was a total freak.

Despite this, I wobbled on though the crowded stretched out corridor of the train. But on my way, a small boy stock out his foot and of course I tripped over it. Fighting hard to keep my balance, I stumbled forwards, knocking over a row of kids before finally falling down backwards, only to get a foot in my mouth followed at least two other people plummeting down on my stomach, before a whole lead of bystanders all piled on to me. The sound of different students buzzing and chattering with wonder of how this pile–up was caused, some scrambling over to help pick up their friends or family, and dust them off. Eventually, the big mountain of my soon-to-be peers dawdled off of me, and I was left alone to slowly get my aching self elsewhere. Shaking, I pealed myself off the rug and limped like I had a charlie-horse till I finally found an empty car to rest in. As I hobbled in, the light dropped from the ceiling and shattered onto my head. I just tensed, let out a small moan and then opened my eyes to take out my willow wand from my front pocket. I gathered up as much of the glass I could find and with a few flicks of the wrist and the words, "Reparo." The glass re-formed together, and I slowly levitated it up back into place, before flopping down on the seat like a ragdoll.

The train let out a loud howl, and gradually started to creep into motion, along with the chug and squeak of the black wheels. Soon, the train left the filthy station and was off to my personal hell, also known as school.

I laid my head back, letting my eyes shut, promising myself I was only resting them. But, sure enough, I drifted to sleep.

"Crabbe don't-!" I heard, before feeling a massive butt plummet down onto my chest. I gasped, as it knocked all the air out of my lungs, my eyes snapped open to see who was sitting on me. It was a fat brown-haired boy, about one year older them me.

The boy turned and looked down at me, his pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he immediately got off of me. "D-didn't see you there." He stuttered.

A pale skinned blonde boy standing in the doorway of the car made a sour face and scoffed. "You ignorant buffoon Crabbe." He insulted, seating himself on the far side across from me, while two other students followed in after, one a not as chunky but definitely tall brown haired boy, along with a skinny lighter haired girl who sat next to Blondie, interlocking fingers. "Well, Well, Well," he curled one side of his mouth into a smile. "What do we have here?" Blond boy reached for my big black hood to reveal my face, I swatted his hand away and pressed myself up against the back cushion as hard as I could. He gave me a snarl, and the boy named Crabbe –who had sat next to me- pulled it down while I was distracted.

"Whooooooooooooa!" They all let out at the same time.

"Never mind the ugly stick, this girl was hit with the whole forest!" Chuckled the girl in a mocking tone. My face turned red with both rage and embarrassment, though I had no clue what to do about it.

"Hum, let's see. . ." Said Blondie again, putting his index finger and thumb under his chin in an 'L' shape, as his eyes scanned my whole body. "Skin full of scars, unfortunate luck, gothic attire, you must be one of the Stitches."

The three other kids stopped whatever they were doing, and turned to their pale haired friend and me with a scared expression on their face and their mouths hanging open. "Draco," one of them whispered in Blondie's ear. "Are you serious? Let's get out of here before something bad happens to us!"

"Quite your lolly-gagging Goyle," Hissed the boy named Draco, before turning his blue eyes back to me. "My father told me all about this lot, there usually only living bad luck charms for themselves, watch," Draco then stood up from his seat, taking a few small steps towards me before placing his hand over his eyes and wildly swung his fist through the air. Hid three friends ducked out of the way no problem, as I myself tried to doge it to; only to be punched so hard in the cheek I was knocked off my seat and slammed against the window, though you would think his swing won't have that much power. "See guys? I can't miss her!"

His friends where no longer petrified, and were now howling with laughter, while Draco just kept throwing blind punches, smacking each side of my face harder and harder every time, till it began to throb and swell up purple. Finally, I snapped, not able to take this anymore, I finally caught Draco's fist as he swung it again against my face and my hands. "STOP IT THE LOT OF YOU!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, throwing his hand away from my face, "YOU THINK I'M SOME SORT OF T-!" But I was cut off, by the train coming to a must abrupt halt, along with the lights in all the cars, throwing all students to the ground.

Everything was quiet for a moment, before the boy named Crabbe started to roll his body to his feet. "The bloody hell did you do!" He turned to me.

I just shook my head, just as frightened as him about this whole thing. Suddenly, the train started to once again, and started to chug faster and faster, until it was going so fast it was hard to keep balance. The sound of different students running through the hall, shouting for a supervisor to tell them what was going on. But none answered, where had they all gone?

The brown haired girl finally struggled opened the doors to the car, looking out to all the panicked faces. She pushed out, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, leaving Draco and me alone. I turned to him, as he turned towards the window. Outside, was an array of dead black trees whipping past them, along the sides of the train, a band of an unidentifiable black shadows ran along. I could see on his face alone, somehow, the train had gotten off track, though thought impossible. My eyes widened, "What do we do?" I demanded to know.

He just shook his head, the look of bewilderment in his eyes. I turned then, it was no use to stay here, and struggle to keep my balance as I stumbled out of the car door. Looking around, I could see most of the students were in the hall now, searching for the still absent supervisors. Some of the younger looking bunch (Presumably the first years) looked absolutely scared out of their wits, not sure if what was going on was a small disaster or a catastrophe of epic proportions.

Suddenly, a huge banging sound rang through my ears, as if the train was hit by a giant mallet, before getting flung back with the rest of the children in the hall by the force of the train stopping again so abruptly. Before the banging noise and jerking of the train came again and again, dents left on the ceiling and on the walls from whatever was smashing at it. Some scrambled to the windows, trying to see what was outside. I wobbled up to my feet too, and peered out the window with the rest. What I saw, was a huge gray-skinned, pot-bellied, large humanoid creature, a troll, wielding a club and once again, slamming it against the train. The train fell on its side, before another bash from the other side of the train, great, two trolls.

The students all clambered together, screaming and weeping for what was to happen to them, as the trolls raged on, smashing the walls and ceiling in more and more by the moments. Then, out of nowhere, a light flashed from the outside, implying a spell had been cast. As it did, the trolls started to cry, and scramble away waving their clubs madly. I could see three figures, land on the ground off their brooms beside the train.


	5. Chapter 4 Rotten and rough

It seemed the teachers had found us, even though we had gotten so far into the forbidden forest, by a track they all swear was not here this morning. But, never the less, they found us, and were prepared, as if they knew something of this sort was going to happen. And I knew exactly why, I was on it. And I knew everyone else knew to, it was quite obvious from all the looks I was getting, they all knew who I was, just by my face and cloths they could tell, never mind my constant falling over or other mishaps of the sort. Finally, they got us all to a large, victorian castle, also none as Hogwarts. It was beautiful, in its own strange way, like something you would only see in a very vivid dream, a classic fantasy. But it was real, real as anything else. As I gazed up at it, it made me feel quite guilty, I felt so unwelcome to step into its magnificent doors, knowing that by out of pure being I would ruin its beauty with the curse I carry in my blood.

"Miss. Stitches," Someone called my name, turning my attention away from the castle to the direction the voice had come. A tall, tin, dark haired woman with a velvet green pointed hat and robes gracefully walked up. "Professor McGonagall," she greeted, holding her hand out.

I shook it. "Nice to meet you,"

She gave me a swift nod, "Come with me and the first years, we need to get you sorted into a house." McGonagall turned away, before leading me and the younger children around the halls and into a small dusty chamber. Before turning back around to face all of us again, and cleared her throat, "Welcome to Hogwarts," she began, "Shortly, the start-of-term banquet will begin, but before you find your place in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. . ." She went on about how important the sorting was, though I didn't catch much of it. My mind wandered off, back home to my little sister and my mother, wonder how they were. . . . I blinked and shook my head, before focusing back on what Professor McGonagall was saying. " . . . . and Hufflepuff. Each- . . . ." One of the first years took a step back onto my toe.

"Ow!" I hissed quietly, not wanting the professor to hear me, before glaring down at the small boy ahead of me. "Watch it you mindless lump!"

The boy's eyes filled with fear. "S-sorry miss!" he coward away.

I snorted at him, before once more turning to the speaker. " . . . The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as you're waiting." As soon as she was finished speaking, Professor McGonagall left the room.

All around, the first years started to chatter with each other, talking all about their summer, their worries about the sorting and what it would be based on, and a assortment of other things too. I just stayed quiet, until a black haired girl finally found the courage to speak to me. "Um. . . Excuse me." She squeaked in a rather high pitch voice.

I turned my head and raised my brow.

"Um. . . Well. . . I couldn't help but notice you look a bit older than the rest of use, are you really a first year? Or are you just starting Hogwarts late?" She asked.

"Starting late,"

"Oh, what year are you going into?" The black haired girl asked, I was a bit surprised I must say, it seemed like the vast majority had already figured out who I was and why I was starting now, my family was quite well none in the wizarding world after all. But then again, most of the people I had encountered had been older, and there was always the chance that this girl was muggle born.

"Fourth,"

She gave a thoughtful nod, before starting a new conversation with some other girls. I sighed and let my mind wander again. But, before I could get to fare in thought, because the next moment after that they were marching use out of the chamber and into an enormous one. The new chamber was magnificent, well lit with dozens of candles suspended above are heads, with a bewitched ceiling that mimicked the sky outside. It was furnished with four very long tables that stretched almost as long as the room itself, hundreds of students sitting at them, with a not as long table in the front, right behind a golden pedestal. As we got a tad bit closer, I caught a glimpse of an old tattered hat sitting on the wooden stool in the front of the room. For a moment, thought there must be something inside it, for I could see it moving, then I realized, it was moving itself, blinking and flapping its wrinkles as if it had a pair of eyes and a mouth.

Finally, we reached the end of the room to be sorted in a make-shift line, before one by one we were called by name to come sit on the stool and get the hat placed on are heads, as it called out what house we would be in for the rest of our time at the school, but only after singing a rather awful song (In my opinion anyway) till it shut its yap long enough for the Professor to start.

"Finnegan, Marty!" She called allowed, as a rather round boy stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

It sat quietly for a moment, before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

And so on and so forth, the different children went up.

"Stitches, Marnie!" Professor McGonagall called. A huge hush went through the room, along with a pain filled expression that waved over everyone's face, as they all crossed their fingers and held their breath for me not to end up in their house. I felt my face flush red, and my feet planted themselves where they were, and I couldn't bring them to move again. Quickly, I darted my eyes around the room, to find the one face I know wouldn't be cringing up at me in hopes they didn't need to share air with me. Then finally, I saw it, my only friend, Luna. She was smiling up at me, before giving me a nod of encouragement to go on.

"_Stitches, Marnie!"_ The professor said a little bit louder. My feet unpetrified and I was able to move them again. Regrettably, I shuffled up to the stool and sat down, before the old hat was placed on the crown of my head, flattening my wild hair a bit.

"Oh my, oh my," Was the first thing to come out of the sorting hat's mouth. "Now here is a real spectrum we have here isn't it? Hum, let's see. . . Definitely not Slytherin, even if you do have the moody attitude your reputation would make the rest of them eat you alive. . . Might just be fir for Hufflepuff. . . But something. . . Is making me think different. . ."

I felt my face flush, the curse was affecting sorting hat to! Would it make it put me in a house I would fail in? My palms started to get sweaty, and I cringed.

"Hum. . . I believe there is no house more fitting then RAVENCLAW!" It then called. A long and hard grown came from the entire Ravenclaw table, while the others fist pumped and high fived their friends.

Really? Ravenclaw? That was the worst the curse had for me? Being in the same house as my childhood friend was the worst it could do? I mean, Luna can be annoying and all, but _really? _I stumbled down and to my new table, truly puzzled. "Marnie!" Luna called my name, waving me over to the seat next to her.

I sat down.

"Congratulations!" She cheered. "I'm quite proud of you Marnie; your mother will be too."

I nodded to her. "Thanks Luna. . . . Means a lot to me. . . ."

All of the other Ravenclaws made faces at me, whispering and chattering with their friends, some even pointed. I guess all I could do was ignore them, and mussel my way through this horrid school year.


	6. Chapter 5: Pink Puff and Big Guns

**(A/N: I am back! Sorry it took m so long to post this next chapter. My laptop was dropped by my brother, and my dad had to fix it! Anyway, I'll be on the ball posting new chapters again! Hope you like this!)**

School was just as I expected, so I don't think I have to elaborate on it that much. I finally figured out why the curse had manipulated the hat and put me in Ravenclaw, besides my best friend being in it, I had found out there was something much more terrible waiting for me here, the one family that despised mine the most, the Brocklehursts. Specifically, Amanda Brocklehurst. I guess in her defense she hasn't done anything to be too seriously to me _yet. _All I've gotten was a book in the face because someone had told her I was going to take the bed next to hers, just to get the fire going, a stern yipping because I called her "Mandy" one day because that's what everyone else calls her, so naturally I thought it was her name, and to many to count mean, hateful looks to count. Though she wasn't the only one to do that to me; I have gotten plenty of them in the world, so naturally I have gotten even more just in the little time I had now spent at Hogwarts. It wasn't just from students either, some teachers; it seemed to, had a problem with me for one reason or another.

Most of my classes though, I was failing at anyway, so it might just come natural for them to dislike me out of all of them though, I was the worst in potions by a long shot. Every potion, every elixir, every poison I tried to make, would blow up in my face, whether I did it right or wrong, it would blow up, just all of the sudden _boom! _Course I know why, but still, the teacher named Snape seems to have a hairy conniption on me anyway, even if I did ever try and explain to him it's out of my control, because I know he knows that already, and he probably just wants to take any chance he has to bitch. There were some other teachers that rubbed me the wrong way, like the lovey –dovey hollow-head none as Dolores Umbridge. I can't believe they got a person like her to teach defense against the dark arts! When she's too dumb to even teach a baby how to breathe! I loathe every class I have to sit and stare at her ugly, fat, wrinkled face, and listen to her annoying, goody-goody voice.

"Miss. Stitches," I was snapped out of my train of thought by the same voice I was just thinking about.

I gave a long, hard sigh, closing my eyes for a moment, before opening them up again. "Yes, Professor?" I said, a hit of annoyance in my voice.

She took one big sigh in and out, before waddling her way over to where I was sitting, her eyes filled with fake compassion and concern, "Marnie," she sighed, when she got close enough to me, shaking her head. "Marnie, Marnie, Marnie. What are you suppose to do, exactly in a class room, Miss. Stitches?"

My bottom lip and brow twitched, as I held back an offensive remark, I didn't look up at her. "We learn, Umbridge."

She gave me a mocking smile. "Good, and how do we learn exactly Marnie?"

My whole face twitched a tiny bit now, trying to hold back a snarl. "We listen."

"Wonderful," she nodded. "And, now if I might ask, how are you supposed to learn when you are not paying any attention to me what so ever, but instead, drawing hurtful pictures?" She asked, using her ruler to move aside my books, to reveal the doodle I had done of her getting struck by lightning. A roar of laughter erupted through the class, but I just looked down at the floor. "Humph," Umbridge spoke again. "I'll see in my office later for detention, Miss. Stitches, oh, and ten points off of Ravenclaw."

The laughter automatically turned into a groan from the rest of the Ravenclaw students. I just sighed and put my head on the desk, I had already coasted Ravenclaw ninety points, and probably coast them even more in the future.

I managed to slip out of class early, and yet again avoided a detention with old pink-shit. Walking down the hall, -tripping over either other students, or my own feet, - before a familiar making voice came from behind me. "Having trouble Stitches?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, a grimace on my face now. "Go get a life Draco." I snarled.

He laughed, grabbing at my shoulder to turn me around. "You got a big bark on you Stitches, but the world hated you too much to give you any sort of bite!"

I shook his hand off, and trotted down the hall way much faster this time, my hands almost tearing at my books I held against my chest in rage. "Oh no! I don't think so!" snickered Draco, grabbing the hood of my school robe and yanking me back towards him. For anyone else, this would have just resulted in a bruised butt, but for me in resulted in my instinct to catch myself, causing me to let go of my books sending them flying, right before I hit the ground in a prate fall as usual, bruising up my elbows, hands, and bottom all at the same time, just after my books hit the ground and erupted into a cloud of loose papers.

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrh," I let out a pain filled groaned, as the icy sting of the stone cold floor crept up my limbs, keeping still in hopes it would die down after a moment or two. But before it did, a Draco's big black boot come plummeting down onto my stomach, making me curl into a tight ball.

"You stupid girl!" he growled stomping down on my side one more time.

"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice rang up from farther down the hallway, before it gradually got closer. "Enough Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes tore themselves off of my crumpled body on the ground and up to the source of the slightly high pitch female voice that got closer and closer by every moment. Before, glancing briefly back down at me, scuffing and mumbling. "You got lucky _this time_, Stitches." And then finally exiting the hall.

"Oh my gosh!" Two long pale arms reached down, grabbing the shoulders of my robe. "YOU POOR THING!" She pulled me into a hug. I tried to breathe, but it wasn't possible, I struggled and tried to push away from this mystery lady as I started to suffocate. "Oh," She squeaked again. "Sorry pumpkin didn't mean too." There was embarrassment in her voice, before setting me back down.

I scuffed, sneezing and rubbing my nose, before looking up at the girl to finally see her face. She was about 17, with thick long wavy bark colored hair that was thrown over one shoulder, with a crescent shaped face, scarlet colored plump lips, currently curled into a warm smile, and amazing hazel eyes. "Hello little mite!" she purred. "My name is Jasmine! But, most people call me Jazz, or JJ, or JJJ, since those are my initials. Jasmine Jane Jonson!" she giggled, absolutely exploding with energy. "From what the little white bitch said you're Marnie Stitches right? That's so cool! My family had a spell cased on us to sorta'! . . . But, for us, it was a charm," she giggled a bit. "It's actually a funny story! My great-great-great-great grand-mother was fed up with all the bad relationships she was having over the years, so she cased a charm on all my family that would give us all unbelievable beauty and charm so we could all get any guy we wanted!" she laughed. "To bad it didn't really work huh?"

I couldn't wrap my brain around her unbelievable cheer for a moment, and was left standing there like a idiot, "Uh, yeah. . . Sure."

"Yeah!" she giggled, and then, just like that, her face went from happy to concern just like that. "Oh my god! Your eye! It's swelling!" She hollered, and grabbed my face again, turning it in her hands to examine the damage just inflected to me by Draco. "Oh you poor lil' might! Come on! I'll get you cleaned up in the bathroom!"

Jasmine started to drag me along by my face, but I fought back. "No, wait! I got 'a get to class!"

Jasmine turned her head and gave a quick glance back at me. "Oh don't worry! I'm Head Girl of Hufflepuff! You can get away with skipping one class as long as you're with me! Come on!"


End file.
